Containers for storing products are generally well known in the art. One particular example where containers are used to store products is the use of a container to store smokeless tobacco. Loose tobacco and related tobacco products are typically packaged and sold in disc-shaped containers. In many cases, the containers comprise a metal lid seated upon either a metal, plastic or cardboard can.
Typically, the user will pinch the product between the thumb and a forefinger to accumulate product and remove it from the can. Unfortunately, as the product is used, the product settles to the bottom of the can making it more difficult to pinch and remove from the can. The settling effect of product within a container is not unique to smokeless tobacco. This may also occur with small product such as for example, small candy pieces including mints, small chocolates, hard coated chocolates or gums.
The present invention is directed towards improvements over the state of the art.